Wushanko Isles (The Eastern Lands)
The Wushanko Isles, sometimes referred to as the Eastern Lands, are an archipelago lying to the south-east of Menaphos and Sophanem. Lacking a central government, individual islands or groups of islands are governed by Khans across the eight subregions. Following a 20-year blockade by the Seasinger Quin and subsequent war with the Khans, the Isles have become accessible once again to the west. Regional Break Down The Wushanko Isles regions each have their own special resource and creature that are found within these islands. The Arc Region The beginning region of the Wushanko Island's often known as where the east meets the west, overgrown in bamboo providing to most of the other islands with it, while the other Islands have it the Arc supplies a majority of the region's bamboo. Cyclops also live within this region on their own little island away from the main area where the westerns come in. Characters from the Arc Region are far more likely to convene and trade with the West, as well as remain peaceful with them. Tuai Leit Tuai Leit is the island where Sirens resides. This island is most known for its bamboo, rum berries. The residents, who are sirens, learn how to become a seasinger on this island. They also study things around physical and spiritual means. The island is also inhabited by gnomes, who traveled there in order to make trades for their rum berries. Some siren who've study years without being in contact with some magic, would have a belief of spiritual and physical only, and would at time outbursts if sickness is caused, and solved through magical means. An example to this is Necromancy. Whale's Maw An area filled with fish, many fisherman characters are likely to come from here, naturally. Whales can be found with ease in the waters, allowing a supply of oil for use in lamps to be traded East and West. If your character is from here, expect him to be a rather skilled fisherman. Waiko Waiko is a trading hub for those who have goods to trade in the Arc. south of Tuai Leit. This island is a trading location for those not only within Wushanko, but the West as well. Slavers also use this island to trade their slaves. Traders would most likely come to Waiko first and sell their supplies there. Aminishi It is home to the Acolytes of Seiryu, an order of monks that worship the legendary azure dragon. The member of the order goes through several different stages before they may ascend from their mortal form to an elemental form and then become spirit dragons. The first stage is, Sotapanna these members encourage adventurers, and travelers to pursue them in a combat to the death, willing to die. They believe that once they reach a level of enlightenment, they Will transform into a state of elemental. This state is called Sakadagami, once in this state, they will take the vow of silence. AS before they welcome adventurers and travelers to fight them to the death. Once death comes to them, they could transform into a dragon. These dragons are called Anagami, once reached, as before death would follow them to attain the spiritual form, Arhat. The temple on the island leads to another smaller island. Here is where more resident of the island resides, sharing it with the order as well. The Islands that Once were Turtles Legend says that large turtles swam in the water of the Arc, turned to stone by mysterious forces. The islands are largely uninhabited, and being mainly stone, lack much of the resources held by the other islands of the Arc. A turtle statue can lead those who interact with it to an island where one can gather negative, and positive energy. The Island was once a location for a deadly pirate crew, who were massacred and trapped within their body to this day. Goshima Goshima is the furthest east of the islands in the Arc. The inaccessible city of Gongdung is here. the island once populated with citizens who were not friendly towards nonhuman beings, and settlers. They were paranoid and suspicious. They lived in their isolated city until the death of the khan a necromancer revived her, which lead to her becoming the malignant entity, killing those within the island, including visitors unaware of the creature. The malignant entity is no longer on the island, it can be safe to assume that the island is once again growing in population. Cyclosis This island is the only known home to the Eastern Cyclops, powerful race of slightly intelligent humanoids. Those within Cyclosis are almost all Cyclops, only one known exception is an Aviansie names, Odd Billy. The Cyclops here are well aware of those in the western works and are ashamed that they are related. They have towers, with priests dedicated to the sun and moon. The Skull Region Home to many of the Khan's of the region, also the regions main supplier of gunpowder giving it a large attraction to gunslingers and musketeers of the islands as well as the fact it is heavily protected in constant fear of a western invasion. Characters from the Skulls, in general, are likely very paranoid in the West and will be suspicious or even hostile towards Westerners. Ai Jei Ai Jei is one of the larger, more powerful islands of the East. The Khan who rules the area is territorial, and suspicious that Westerners want his land. He has large supplies of gunpowder, produced here for all the islands, in addition to growing apples to feed his people. Most people that like their ruler would share his suspicions, or simply want the money that comes from supporting his rule as a warrior. Hanto The Khan who rules Hanto has barred all trade, using force to support it. With smuggling high because of it, a likely escape for your character would be to escape by a boat to Ai Jei, or the Sunlit Veil. Consider it easier than escaping Meiyerditch, but there is no truly safe place until you reach the Arc, or possibly even the "Far West" of Misthalin. It is most likely for an Eastern Human character from the Skulls to be from Hanto. The Sunlit Veil A thin strip of land surrounded by warm, shallow seas. It is known to attract Mermaids, and due to the climate, likely has coral reefs about it. It would be hard to play a character directly from the Sunlit Veil, due to limits of knowledge on the way their people live. That, and if it is peaceful enough to have such nice land, and no notably cruel ruler, why would people want to leave? Thalassia A rich, powerful island, a Palace constructed of Jade is at the tallest part of the island is where the local Khan rules, demonstrating his wealth to all. Most of the money comes from mining sulfur and producing gunpowder. The seas around Thalassia are, however, not as wealthy as the land. The seas are known to be haunted by the species of Sea Monster known as "Thallassus." People would want to move out of this water as fast as possible to reach safer waters, perhaps around the Sunlit Veil or the Siren's Shell, where said monsters may be controlled and made less hostile. Echo Bay Fishing explosives are used often here, crafted from gunpowder. The ruling Khan is known to be cruel, relentless, but supports many fishing towns in the area. It is likely Echo Bay makes its money through mass fishing in the seas about it, through the use of explosives and nets. They'd possibly not care much for animal or plant life, as shown by this. The Siren's Shell The island itself is shaped similar to a seashell, where many Sirens and Sea Singers hone their skills. It is unlikely, similar to Cyclosis, for humans to live here. The Siren's Shell is further away than the other islands in the Skulls but is much more peaceful, and far more isolated. The common gunpowder trade does not go this far, and some Seasiders go long distances to earn money to pay their learning fees back at the Shell. The Hook Region A barren region looking for those who just wish to hide or mining colonies looking for the black slate. Rei Ti Once a mining colony for black slate, but upon discovering gems it has gained in riches and fame. The Earthquake Straits A bottomless sea exists between these two islands a rift of stone causes earthquakes to come forth. Teardrop Islands Named not for the shape or events but for plenty of waterfalls and mist that coat the island. Rapa Causeway Vast columns of black stone coat the island from end to end, one can walk the entire island without ever touching the soil. Bay of Playful Sirens Honazo a crabbing town stood in a peaceful bay here before Shuma the white whale destroyed it. The Fistmarks of Genma There is a large debate about the large knuckle shaped indention that covers the entire surface of the island. The Forgotten Chimera Straits Used by smugglers to transport goods from region to region, because of this a lot of Inns and coves can be found throughout the isles. The Scythe Region An immense island chain famed for its abundance of cherry trees. Native Khans are often provoked by to war against one another; coupled with the dominance of sea monsters, makes the Scythe a dangerous area. Ren Bo An odd part of the Scythe region, because of the currents and strong winds this island is cooler than the others of the region. Haranu Rich in cherry wood, and once home to the occultists of the region, now they are a thing of myth seeing as the Khans had them killed off. The Islands that Reflect the Moon A paradise in the chaotic region that is the Scythe, hot springs and hospitality galore making it the nicest place in all of the Scythe region. Aloft Dagger The home of Soothsayers where they are educated in their art before moving on to practice it elsewhere in the world. Jade Straits The scene of many battles of the fighting Khans in this region, now used by Jade trawlers. Wind's Home An area of the Scythe region home to a lot of sea witches, the winds constantly change here and it is believed to be their work. The Bowl Region Rich in jade, Which draws pirates and prospectors alike. The khans here are more interested in wealth then military or political power this attitude attracts merchants to the bowl. Falling Blossom An island of pure beauty containing geishas, hibiscus gardens, and beautiful scenery. Isle of Juniper Settlement here was forbidden by an ancient khan, now the land is overgrown with juniper groves and is a rare haven for land-dwelling beasts. Tokoko The training islands for the Death Lotus Assassins, it is also pockmarked with fishing villages. Kei Pi Known for their high energies and hedonism, there is a rumor that a violent group of pirates called The Pin operate from the island also. Tattanogi While this island may be overrun with pirates, the pirates here are pretty cool guys. Crescent island An outpost of the Khans' power, heavily fortified. Serves as a center of frontier justice and bureaucracy. Glittercaves Made bright by the large deposits of quartz and salt, home to the sea monster known as Shuma. The Pincers Region These islands are joined together by bridges and dams, in a failed attempt to engender togetherness and trust. The Pincers is the center of political power: a hotbed of intrigue and betrayal. Steel production in the Pincers bolsters the massive shipping industry. New Heritage This island is the most populous city of all the eastern lands. The city is built on the coast with smaller buildings built into a mountain. Khanoka The diplomatic capital of the Eastern Lands and the site of the Halls of Reckoning. The Hole in the World A great hole is on this island that has never been explored. Pirates dump bodies here Flou Tar-Shei Officially accorded neutral ground, This island is a place of peace. Khans usually relax here. Ashihama A heavily fortified island known for the refinement and ambition of its citizens. Yamada island A major cultural centre and focus of social gathering. Shambling lair A tiny island where two beast-headed sorcerers Oxhead and Horseface bind the drowned dead to their service. The Loop Surrounded by a hard to navigate reef, the Loop is isolated by much outside of themselves. Only the very best of ships can survive the waters. Dhar Pei's Vantage The inhabitants of this island are thought of by other Wushanko people with a genuine - if occasionally condescending - fondness. They have an undeserved reputation for dyspraxia. The Reef that Lies to Mapmakers Most of the coral formations of this reef lie below the surface; only the unusual formation known as the Spires of Grief is large to house its own city. Straits of the Oyster Pearl The great fortress-city in these straits, known as the Bubble of Mists, is the center of the pearl trade in Wushanko. Light Under the Sea A faint actinic glow under inky waters is the only sign that wisps inhabit the coral caves honeycombing the stem of this tiny island. The Shield Rich in a rare species of Koi, the Khans of the Shield are very wealthy, squabbling over rare gems and minerals before others in their area. One island has very large supplies of Adamant ore. Bladewing Crag This island is almost entirely unpopulated. Those brave souls who defy this convention contend daily with the indigenous bladewing population. Exile's Point A man could survive on this island - just about - eating raw seabird eggs and sour lemonberries. It is not recommended. Isle of Adamant Adamant is a rare sight in the Eastern Lands; significant deposits on this inhospitable rock give it its name and its wealth. Kami-Shima The island was kept secret and well-hidden by the Tengu due to its extremely high levels of magic and anima, which causes it to be the source of the various sea monsters, which are also created from anima. It also acts as the center force of an energy barrier similar to the Edicts of Guthix which protects the Eastern Lands from the influence of the gods. Tengu Archipelago This island chain is named not for the legendary bird-demons but for ten equally legendary local sages known as the Gu. The Faraway Place where Things are Kept The island is empty except for an entrance to a resource dungeon offering 1 of 2 chests for a random reward. The Island that is Blamed for Nothing Six hundred men and women died exploring this island. All was forgiven when the massive azure lodes were discovered here. The Lair of Tavi and Vynal A jewel of culture within the bleak black rock; it is said that the finest musicians in the East or West can be found here. Known Lore *Humanoid with certain fish or sea creature parts are common within the Wushanko islands, meaning humans with flippers or gills is a common sight to the citizens of this region. These are called Sea Orphans. *A khan or warlord controls a specific or more island. *The currency for this region is called chimes, they appear to be worth more over the western gold coin and the only coin accepted within the Wushanko Isles. *Technology there is far more advanced seeing as they are responsible for the creation of duplicating puzzle boxes (the Mysterious Old Man's random event), repeating crossbows, and simplistic cannons. **They also have better crafting and smithing experience, as they can forge a simple iron metal, into being durable enough to withstand metal ten times stronger than it. *Those from the Skull region will be very distrusting of westerners. They could be hostile or just suspicious of them *Khans are also known as clan leaders. **One of those clans, the Blazing Lanterns, have rejected the rule of khans. *Most natives of the Wushanko don't worship any gods. When Sea Singer Quinn declared herself one, some chose to follow her. However, the combined efforts of the Whaler, the Occultist, the Assassin, and the Adventurer's crew defeated her. It is unknown how priests of Quinn have responded. **Notable exceptions to the above are Sea Orphans, some of whom converted by the Missionary. These Sea Orphans come from the isle of Hyun-Ji. ***This doesn't mean all Sea Orphans worship Saradomin, or that they are the only one. Those with little hope can be converted into following a god to give them faith. *Aviansie seem to reside within Wushanko also, unknown how, only one in-game can be interacted with in *Some siren who've study years without being in contact with some magic, would have a belief of spiritual and physical only, and would at time outbursts if sickness is caused, and solved through magical means. An example to this is Necromancy. *The island Kami-Shima is being kept a secret by the Tengu, which means that only several people had discovered the island, or it's true purpose. Some within Wushanko would be keeping it a secret from anyone who wishes to abuse its power. During a mission in the player own port, the island was said to have "come alive" and created shi-guardian lions, known from Gu folklore, to assist the trio in defeating Davis and his employees, who wished to drain its energy to power the new Scarecrow. **This island protects Wushanko with a barrier just like the Edict of Guthix, which explains why the gods never visited the eastern land. *Cyclops within Cyclosis do not worship Bandos, and see him as a warrior calling him the Three-eyed Craven. *Just like most Asian culture, Wushanko uses Chinese, and Japanese words, like Kami and Baka. **Kami means Spirit and gods, but are also used as a reference to sea creatures. *Wushanko has its own form of divination, way before the skill was discovered. The energy they collected is those of a dead Moai. **'Moai' are a race of statue-like, possibly spirit-like, beings. A moai will develop a connection with the island it lives on and will see the island as an extension of itself. Moai can die if they are severed from their island. They can die by other possible means. **They can be transferred to another island, so long as they are their respective island soil is in contact with them. ***Moai communicate with each other through a "network". However, this network seem to have stopped working. *Wushanko have some race that are known to be native from the Western Mainland of Gielinor. **Some of these race are known to be aggressive and hostile in the west, but in Wushanko, they seem to live a more peaceful, and civilized society. Meaning race, like giants or minotaurs can probably be more civilized and willing to cooperate more than those in the west. Debated Lore *Purists have a confirmed hatred of Sea Orphans, Sea Monsters, and Occultists. They kill these groups feeling they corrupt and taint the Eastern Lands. It is unknown why they choose to take this path. *Occultists sacrifice sea monsters for good luck, magical blessing, or for their own benefit. **One Occultists, Zuu Zuu, is known to be a target to some people as she has seemed to not age at all. *It was confirmed by Necromancers, a native of Wushanko, that westerner view on prayer being the god's method of answering a mortal is false, and it is actually energy from the dead when a proper burial is given. It is unknown if Wushanko's native is aware of this also. **It is known, however, that those in Cyclosis use prayer differently, as they have no god, but use the sun and moon as a mean to gain a blessing from. *It is unknown how a Moai network works, but it is believed that it is through the anima mundi, which would explain why they can no longer talk with one another, as the anima flow has been slightly damaged after Guthix's death, and during the battle of the gods. Common Mistakes *Even though natives of Wushanko don't worship gods, it is known they still carry some sort of worship. Some Wushanko would worship spirits, others would worship the Sun and Moon. **That being said, the gods are known to some within Wushanko, but that knowledge is still limited. If one claims to have followed a god since birth would be considered lorebreak. ***Unless they were introduced to one of the gods' religion, natives of Wushanko might consider worshipping them if their belief has a common ground with said religion. ***Of course if a being claims godhood in Wushanko, followers might develop there also. *As stated above, most race within Wushanko that originated from the west can be more civilized. However, not all race would go towards this view, some like the airuts would continue to remain hostile, as it is part of their nature and belief. Category:Islands Category:Location Category:Lore Category:Guides Category:Eastern Lands Category:Featured Article